leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS315
/ |title_ja=VS アメタマ I |title_ro=VS Ametama I |image=PS315.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=315 |location=Artisan Cave |prev_round=A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle |next_round=Skirting Around Surskit II }} / or The Armored Man (Japanese: VS アメタマ I VS I or 甲冑の男 The Armored Man) is the 315th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As prepares to kick the Timer Ball to capture , an armored man appears and interrupts everyone. The man introduces himself as Guile and tells Jirachi to come to him. Emerald tells everyone that Guile is a villain who aims to capture Jirachi for himself. Emerald kicks the Timer Ball at Jirachi, but Guile slices it in half with a sword. Emerald calls up on his Pokégear and informs her of his current situation. Crystal tells Emerald not to worry, and points out that it's natural for people to compete for a capture. Despite this, Crystal tells Emerald that he shouldn't focus on battling. Guile rushes in and swings his sword at Emerald, successfully slicing off one of his fake hands. Emerald catches his severed hand and tells Crystal that he'll follow her orders. Jirachi attempts to fly away, but Emerald continues pursuing after it. Guile opens a chest compartment in his armor, revealing a large stash of s stuffed inside. He opens them, sending out a large number of Pokémon to chase after Emerald. picks up one of the Poké Balls, which causes her to gasp in shock. Crystal asks Emerald if he still has Bonee and Monlee on hand. She tells him that their and attacks will be useful in capturing Jirachi. Suddenly, Greta stops Emerald and berates him for focusing on capturing Jirachi instead of staying to fight Guile. She reveals that the Poké Balls were the rental Pokémon that were stolen from , meaning that Guile was the person who attacked him before. Greta states that as far as the Frontier Brains are concerned, stopping Guile is far more important than capturing Jirachi. Emerald doesn't give a response, so Greta leaves in a huff to face Guile. , , , and all step in to confront Guile. They send out their Pokémon to send out a four-way attack from all directions. The attacks surround Guile, but he redirects them all back with a swing of his sword, sending the Pokémon and their Trainers flying. Greta steps in and has attack the rental Pokémon with an army of clones. As Emerald watches from the sidelines, he asks Crystal whether or not he should help. Crystal tells him that he should focus on his mission of capturing Jirachi. appears, praising Crystal's composure. She states that if anyone would let their emotions get the better of them, it will mean that Jirachi will fall into the enemy's hand. She sends out her and tells Emerald that she will fight Guile while he goes after Jirachi. While Guile reaches for Jirachi, Anabel and Emerald attack from behind whilst riding on Raikou's back. Major events * Guile reveals himself to the Frontier Brains. * attempts to capture , but Guile stops him. * , , , and try to stop Guile, but lose. * helps Emerald combat Guile. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Factory Head Noland (flashback) * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Guile Hideout Pokémon * (Bonee; 's; borrowed by ; fantasy) * (Monlee/ ; 's; borrowed by ; fantasy) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * ( 's; stolen) * (later ) * (later ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Ametama I - Gã áo giáp }} de:Kapitel 315 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS315 it:LGA315 zh:PS315